Yellow Eyes and Green Tail
by pingo1387
Summary: Zoro is bitten and turned into a werewolf. Can he keep this secret from his crew while searching for a way to reverse it? Probably not.
1. The First Transformation

**I've been looking forward to writing this for a while ^o^ Just FYI for those of you that know of it - this is not part of the Strawhat series, though you may notice similarities in certain books.**

**Anyway, this story will be fairly short, like less than ten chapters. Pre-timeskip, 9 members. Have fun reading~**

* * *

><p>Zoro strolled through the woods, the bright full moon lighting his path. They would be departing the island the very next day, and he was feeling restless, so he had decided to take a short walk outside.<p>

Finally starting to feel tired, he turned and began heading back to the ship. Thankfully, the ocean was in sight so there was no chance of him getting lost (not that he _would_ have gotten lost, of course).

But as he reached the edge of the forest, he heard a low growling behind him. He turned to see a yellow-eyed brown wolf in an aggressive stance, staring at him.

"What?" he muttered. "You wanna fight or something?"

The wolf sprang. Zoro jumped aside and drew his swords, but the beast skittered around and clamped its jaws around his leg.

"OW! Stupid—!" Zoro slashed at the wolf's muzzle, leaving a long mark across. The wolf whimpered, turned tail, and ran, apparently deciding that Zoro was too tough of an opponent.

"Dumb wolf," Zoro muttered, looking down at his bleeding leg. He started making his way back to the ship, but before he took even three steps, he felt a sudden dizziness overtake him and stumbled.

"Wha . . ." he mumbled, his eyes rolling up in his head. His knees buckled and he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Zoro slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He felt bile rise in his throat and vomited into the grass. He remembered that he'd fainted earlier and realized that it had only been for perhaps half a minute.<p>

"I must be more tired than I thought," he muttered to himself. He stood shakily and finally went back to the ship.

As he boarded, Chopper approached him (the little reindeer was on lookout duty) and said, "Zoro, what were you doing outside?"

"Going on a walk," Zoro said nonchalantly.

Chopper gasped, spotting Zoro's leg. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, a wolf bit me," Zoro admitted. "It's not a big deal."

Chopper frowned. "Come to the infirmary. I'll wrap it up."

Zoro reluctantly followed him to the office and sat down, pulling up his pants leg.

"It doesn't look too bad," Chopper said, wiping up the area with rubbing alcohol and starting to wrap bandages around it. "Let me know if it gets worse."

"Sure," Zoro said. He stood when the doctor had finished and left. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

><p>The next day, Zoro felt awful. He barely got himself out of bed to stumble to the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"Wow, you look like crap," Nami commented as he sat down.

"Way to greet a guy," he muttered in response.

Sanji served up breakfast as Chopper said, "Zoro, are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired," he mumbled.

"Oh," Chopper said. "Well . . . get some sleep today."

"You'd better," Usopp added. "It's your turn to be lookout."

"When're we setting sail?" Luffy asked around a mouthful of food.

Nami rolled her eyes. "After breakfast."

"Oh," Robin said in surprise, reading the paper. "This says that there's supposed to be another full moon tonight."

"Really?" Franky asked. "Don't they usually happen just once a month?"

Robin nodded. "Every few years, a full moon happens twice in as many days. It's called a blue moon."

Brook chuckled. "It sounds rather romantic!"

"Nami-_swan_, Robin-_chwan_, how about we all have a romantic dinner tonight?" Sanji cried with hearts in his eyes. "This is a perfect and rare opportunity!"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "I want a romantic dinner too!"

Sanji glared at him. "Do you even know what romantic means!?"

Luffy shrugged.

"You're hopeless," Sanji said with a sigh.

Zoro managed to finish his breakfast and pushed back his chair. "I'm going back to bed," he muttered.

* * *

><p>He spent nearly the whole day sleeping. Chopper wasn't too concerned, since Zoro had been up the night before and it was his turn for lookout duty that night.<p>

Despite this, he was feeling even worse as the night fell, though he hid this from his crew. As they went to bed, he climbed up to the crow's nest and let himself fall onto the bench.

He really was feeling sick. His head was pounding, his stomach ached, and he felt hot and rather prickly all over his body. To try and combat this last symptom, he stripped off all his clothes except for his boxers, leaving him practically naked in the small room.

The moon was beginning to peek over the horizon. All of a sudden Zoro's entire frame began to tremble violently as waves of pain wracked his body.

"Ah—!" he hissed, breathing shakily. Black spots appeared in his vision.

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was thick green fur sprouting on his limbs.

* * *

><p>As the dawn broke, Zoro slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the crow's nest. He struggled for a moment, but managed to push himself up into a sitting position.<p>

The first thing he noticed was that he was completely naked, though since no one else was around he wasn't too concerned about this.

The second thing he noticed was that everything looked strange. Yes, all the stuff in the crow's nest was where it usually was, and nothing was out of place outside, but the _colors_ were different. The sky on the horizon, normally an orange-ish color at this time of day, was oddly yellowed. The part of the sky that was deep blue seemed fairly normal, at least. The ceiling of the crow's nest had changed from red to yellow as well, and the benches were also that sickly yellow color. Zoro looked at his arms and found that they too had become a strange yellow color.

"What the hell . . . ?" he mumbled. And then he felt something underneath him and looked down.

The third thing he noticed was the large and fluffy tail between his legs.

He almost yelled out in shock. Stopping himself, he stood shakily and twisted his head around. The tail appeared to be light purple-gray and firmly attached to his backside—when he tried to make it move, it twitched in response.

Oh.

A sudden headache overcame him as memories from the previous night flooded his mind. He sat down hard.

Turning into a wolf. Colors becoming strange. Powerful jaw. Muzzle. Growling. The need to attack. Hours pacing around. Dawn breaking. Whining. Hair shrinking back. Falling.

Turning into a wolf.

_Oh._

His first thought was, _I'm a goddamn werewolf._

His second, and more chilling thought, was, _Thank god no one came out on deck last night._

It explained the previous day and night, though. Thinking about it, he supposed that the wolf which had bitten him had actually been a werewolf, and of course _he_ became one the next night, since—that's right, Robin had said it would be another full moon.

It also explained why he was seeing the world in strange colors. He had heard that dogs were colorblind, but he had always assumed that being colorblind meant seeing the world in black and white, not these sickly shades of yellow and blue.

And of course, it explained the tail attached to his backside.

_I can't tell the others. They'll only worry. _

He was sure he could find some kind of solution—after all, he had assumed werewolves to be mythological creatures until now. If there wasn't some kind of reversal process, wouldn't there be werewolves running amok everywhere?

But he would have to worry about this later, for at the moment he was completely exhausted. Yawning, he pulled his boxers and pants on, tucking the tail into them so as to hide it from his crewmates. It was a bit uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle.

After he finished getting dressed, he slowly came down from the crow's nest and went straight for the men's bedroom. He spotted himself in the mirror and noted that his hair was the same color as his tail had appeared to be—a kind of purple-gray. He supposed that this meant his tail was, in reality, green like his hair. Flopping down onto his bed, he promptly closed his eyes. When Luffy tried to wake him for breakfast, he shook off his captain, saying that he'd eat something later and he just wanted some goddamn rest.


	2. The Second Transformation

**The following parts of this chapter are spread out over a month, up to the next full moon.**

* * *

><p>At lunch, Chopper immediately asked Zoro if he was feeling okay.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zoro muttered. "I was just tired."

He was feeling much better after sleeping all morning. He started on his sandwich.

"Whoa!" Usopp yelled suddenly.

Everyone stared at him. He pointed to Zoro. "Zoro, your eyes are yellow!"

"Huh?" Zoro said in surprise.

"Wow, they are!" Luffy exclaimed, staring at Zoro's eyes. The others leaned over to look.

"Why'd they change colors?" Luffy demanded. "Is it a cool superpower?"

"I've never seen eyes change color before," Brook commented. "But I have no eyes myself, so I can't see anything!"

"Zoro, maybe I should give you a checkup," Chopper said worriedly. "I know that eyes turning yellow can be a sign of diseases—"

_Like werewolfism_, Zoro thought sardonically, but kept silent.

"That kind of 'yellow eyes' refers to the whites turning yellow, not the irises," Robin explained to Chopper.

"The sun," Zoro said quickly.

"What?" Nami said.

"They . . . they probably turned yellow because of the sun," Zoro said. "Like how getting too much sun can lighten your hair. It can turn your eyes yellow if you're out in the sun too much."

"Really!?" Chopper exclaimed excitedly. "Cool!"

After some skeptical mutterings, the others decided to leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Zoro was resting on the deck when Chopper came walking by. The little reindeer stopped, sniffed the air, turned to Zoro, and sniffed his hand.<p>

"What are you doing?" Zoro muttered.

Chopper looked at him, puzzled. "You smell kind of funny."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean _bad_ or anything," Chopper said hurriedly. "But . . . you smell kind of like a dog. Or a wolf."

"Maybe a dog brushed against me earlier," Zoro said, inventing wildly.

Chopper frowned. "Well, you kind of smell like . . . like if you were a dog. That's what you smell like, not really like if you were petting a different dog."

The little reindeer left it at that, though he was still puzzled.

Later, Zoro borrowed some of Sanji's cologne and covered himself with the stuff.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Sanji looked up to see Zoro poking his head in the kitchen. "I want meat tonight."

"What?"

"Meat," Zoro said. "For dinner. Just meat."

Sanji scowled. "You need to have some vegetables, too, for a balanced meal."

Zoro scowled back. "I don't want veggies, I want meat. And make it . . . uh . . . raw."

Sanji stared at him. "Raw meat?"

"Yeah," Zoro said, nodding.

"You mean rare," Sanji said flatly. "That's the one where it's still pink on the inside."

Zoro shrugged. "Alright, I guess that's okay."

"And you're still getting veggies with it."

* * *

><p>Zoro stepped into the men's room and noticed something odd. Raising his nose to the air, he sniffed and caught the scent of . . . gunpowder. It reminded him of Usopp, somehow.<p>

Following his nose, constantly sniffing, he went slowly around the room, following the recent scent. It took him to Usopp's locker and then back out the door. He followed it all the way around the deck until he walked straight into Usopp himself.

"What are you doing!?" Usopp snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Zoro said. "I was . . ." he paused. "Nothing."

Luffy laughed. "Usopp, c'mon, show me the new thing you made!"

Zoro frowned and approached Luffy, taking a deep sniff of his captain. He smelled of rubber and faintly like meat.

Luffy edged away. "Zoro, what are you doing?"

Zoro looked up, slightly embarrassed. "Uh—nothing," he said quickly, walking away. Luffy and Usopp shrugged and returned to their game.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called in a stage whisper. "Over here!"<p>

Luffy came up to Usopp, who was crouching by Zoro, napping on the deck.

"Watch this," Usopp whispered. He reached out and rubbed Zoro's stomach gently.

Zoro's leg kicked. Luffy's eyes lit up and he too reached over to rub Zoro's stomach. With both of them doing it, Zoro's leg kicked more and more, just like a dog's. His neck stretched up slightly.

Suddenly he woke up, blinked in confusion, and glared at the two. "What the hell are you idiots doing!?"

"Oh crap, run!"

* * *

><p>"Moss-head!"<p>

"What was that!? Dartboard!"

"Asshole!"

"Ero-cook!"

"Directionless piece of—"

Zoro's lips curled back. Baring his teeth, he growled with a low, deep sound that came from the back of his throat. Sanji, surprised, took a step backwards.

Zoro stopped growling, relaxing his face slightly. He looked very surprised and almost embarrassed; wheeling around, he quickly went out of the kitchen without another word.

* * *

><p>"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "Usopp and me found stuff!"<p>

Zoro approached them to find them playing with a large pile of rubbish. "That's just trash," he muttered.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Usopp quoted. "Help us sort through this stuff!"

He passed a small handful of the stuff to Zoro, who took it, only to immediately drop it and yell in pain.

"That was a dirty trick!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Luffy said blankly.

"That shit _burned _me!" Zoro yelled.

Usopp frowned and picked it up. "It's not even warm."

Zoro cautiously tried to touch the stuff again, but he once again withdrew his hand, shaking it and blowing on it. As he did so, he spotted a few coins made of silver in the pile.

* * *

><p>"Zoro, which one do you think would look better on me?"<p>

Nami held up two shirts. One appeared to be gray and the other appeared to be neon yellow.

Zoro scowled. "Uh . . . the gray—I mean, the one in your left hand," he said, taking a guess.

Nami raised an eyebrow. Vanishing among the store's racks for a moment, she came back with another shirt. This one appeared to be mostly yellow with splashes of blue.

"This one?" she asked.

"I guess so?" he said.

She hit him. "I don't know why I bothered asking you! What are you, colorblind!? This is the ugliest shirt ever!"

Zoro scowled at her back.

* * *

><p>The full moon was finally there. Zoro had been feeling sick all afternoon. Despite his efforts, he hadn't found anything about a werewolf cure in their library. The book that had seemed most promising, Supernatural Beings, had nothing on werewolves, and oddly enough, he found a single page on the subject in a mushroom encyclopedia, but that only contained basic information on the creature and a picture of a transformed werewolf.<p>

He'd been sleeping for most of the day, though since he slept often in the first place the crew wasn't too worried. Once in a while the tail attached to his backside would wag involuntarily in response to something good, and Zoro was afraid that the others would notice the slight movement in the back of his pants, but he always managed to stop it before anyone saw.

Usopp was on lookout duty that night, and as everyone went to bed, Zoro approached him.

"Hey," he said. "Usopp, can you do me a favor?"

Usopp looked at him curiously.

"I'm gonna be up in the crow's nest tonight," Zoro said, gesturing to the place, "and I need you to promise that you _won't_ go up there or look inside, no matter what you hear."

"Okay," Usopp agreed easily. "Why?"

Zoro froze. "Uh—I'm—working on a new _secret technique_. I can't let anyone see it yet."

Usopp looked extremely excited.

"I mean it," Zoro said warningly.

Usopp nodded, still looking excited, and Zoro departed for the crow's nest.

This time, knowing that Usopp was out on deck, he dragged an enormous weight over to cover the hatch, ensuring that he, in wolf form, wouldn't leap out. He was experiencing the same symptoms as last time—headache, stomachache, a fever-like temperature, and prickling all over his body.

He undressed, laying his clothes neatly on the bench, and sat down.

Soon the moon rose over the horizon. Zoro tried to keep his mind conscious and sane, but it was no use—pain wracked his body, he trembled uncontrollably, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Usopp paced the deck, occasionally glancing up at the crow's nest. It was odd—Zoro had said he was working on a secret technique, but the lights weren't even on. Maybe he was using the light of the moon?<p>

He jumped when he heard loud growling. If he didn't know better, he'd say that it came from the crow's nest . . .

And now he thought he heard some kind of clicking, like how a dog's nails sound against a hard floor. There was more growling, and this time Usopp was _sure_ it came from the crow's nest.

Screw promises, Usopp _had_ to know what the hell Zoro was up to.

He cautiously climbed the ropes leading up to the hatch, but when he reached it, he found his way blocked. Apparently Zoro had covered the opening with a weight.

Usopp hooked his legs around the rope and pushed up at the weight with all his strength. He succeeded in lifting it about six inches—and came face-to-face with the muzzle of a wolf, snarling, teeth bared.

The wolf snapped at Usopp, who screamed, dropped the weight, and slipped from his spot on the ropes, landing on the deck and bumping his head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the crew found Usopp lying unconscious in the same spot he'd fallen the night before.<p>

"Hey," Sanji said, poking him. "Get up."

Usopp blinked his eyes open. "Ow, my head," he muttered, sitting up.

"What happened?" Chopper asked worriedly.

Usopp shook his head. "I—uh—oh! A wolf!"

The others looked around.

"Not here!" Usopp snapped. "Last night, I went up to the crow's nest, and I saw a wolf! It tried to bite me and then I fell down and hit my head!"

"Right," Nami said skeptically. "More like you had a bad dream after hitting your head."

"It's the truth!" Usopp exclaimed. "Wait—Zoro was up in the crow's nest last night! Oh no, what if he was attacked by the wolf!?"

At that moment, Zoro came down from the crow's nest, fully clothed and looking exhausted. "What's going on?" he asked.

Usopp stared at him. "I—you weren't attacked by the wolf?"

Zoro stared right back with a neutral look on his face. "Wolf?"

"I—I saw a wolf in the crow's nest last night," Usopp said. "I was going to check on you and—"

"I told you not to go up there," Zoro said flatly. "And besides, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see you, and there sure as hell wasn't any wolf or anyone but me up there last night."

"Well, that settles it," Franky said with a shrug.

"You were probably dreaming," Zoro said. "Really, sleeping when you're supposed to be on lookout duty . . ." he shook his head and went for the men's room. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'll be up for lunch."

Usopp stared at him.

"Sanji, I want breakfast!" Luffy demanded loudly. The others agreed and went off, leaving Usopp staring at them in disbelief.


	3. The Third Transformation

Another month came and went. The group had stopped at a couple islands and was still unsure how far it was to the Red Line. Zoro, unfortunately, hadn't yet found a solution to his "furry little problem."

Luffy was on lookout duty the night of the full moon. He complained, as usual, but grudgingly promised to try and stay awake. The others bade him good night and Zoro approached his captain as they went inside.

"Hey, Luffy," he said awkwardly, feeling guilt gnaw at him. "I, uh—I'm gonna be up in the crow's nest tonight. Can you do me a favor and not bother me?"

Luffy looked at him curiously, but grinned and said easily, "Sure! No problem!"

Zoro smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. In fact, the moon was due to rise in less than ten minutes and he was already feeling the symptoms. "Thanks," he muttered gratefully. He went up to the crow's nest as quickly as possible, covered the opening with a large weight, and undressed.

About twenty minutes later, a couple doors opened on the ship. Luffy looked around and saw Robin and Usopp coming on deck.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "What's up, guys?"

Robin looked uncharacteristically annoyed. "Usopp asked me to check the crow's nest if Zoro hid himself up there again. I was hoping to get some sleep tonight, but . . ."

"I said sorry!" Usopp hissed. "Look, just check, okay? Please? If I'm wrong, I promise I'll make it up to you later!"

"Zoro said not to bother him, though," Luffy said.

"I'll only look for a few seconds," Robin promised. "If I don't see anything unusual, I'll stop looking immediately."

Luffy frowned. "Well, okay . . ."

Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Her brow furrowed.

"Well?" Usopp whispered.

She opened her eyes. "You're right," she said in surprise. "There's a wolf in the crow's nest, pacing around."

"See, I wasn't lying!" Usopp said triumphantly.

"It's odd, though," Robin began, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"A wolf!?" he exclaimed. He climbed up to the crow's nest, fast as a monkey, and easily shoved away the weight covering it. A moment later he yelled and flew back down, followed closely by the wolf.

He landed hard on the deck, bounced, and rolled over. Sitting up, he glared at the wolf, which was shaking its head to clear it.

"You stupid wolf!" Luffy exclaimed.

The green-furred wolf stood, snarled aggressively at Luffy, and charged. Luffy jumped aside and the canine skittered around.

"What's going on?" Nami said, coming out and rubbing her eyes. "Are we under attack?"

"Actually, we are," Usopp cried. "A wolf's trying to eat Luffy!"

"He probably wouldn't taste good—" Nami realized what he'd said. "A wolf!? How the hell did a wolf get on the ship!?"

Luffy and the wolf briefly met eyes, brown and yellow. Luffy's eyes widened slightly and he uttered a surprised, "Huh?" before the wolf charged again. Usopp brought out his slingshot and fired a Lead Star at the creature, which let out a yelp and turned on Usopp, growling.

"Aah! I'm sorry!" Usopp screamed as he turned and ran away. The wolf gave chase, barking furiously.

"Are you guys having a party without us?" Sanji demanded, coming out. "Wait—what the _hell_ is going on!?"

Franky and Brook were close behind. "Hey, Bro Usopp," Franky called. "What'd you do to piss that thing off?"

"There's no time for that!" Usopp screamed, running past them. The wolf screeched to a stop, facing the cyborg and skeleton. Completely ignoring Brook, it charged for Franky, who leapt into the air, allowing the wolf to crash into the wall.

"Why does it have green fur?" Sanji muttered.

"Of all the nerve!" Brook exclaimed indignantly. "Am I not good enough for this canine?"

"Uh, that's a good thing, skeleton," Franky pointed out as the wolf shook its head, recovering.

Chopper came out of the men's room. "What's with all the shouting?" he murmured sleepily. "I'm tired . . ."

He spotted the wolf and screamed.

"_That's_ why we're shouting," Robin said helpfully.

"Oh," Chopper whimpered, backing up. "D-Did you know that wolves eat reindeer?"

"That's not that surprising," Nami pointed out. "They're predators, after all."

But to everyone's surprise, the wolf merely glanced at Chopper before charging for Sanji. Sanji leapt up and over the wolf, kicking its back and forcing it to the ground.

The crew backed up to the railing as one.

"Chopper," Luffy said, "try to talk to him."

Chopper stepped forward as the wolf got up, faced the crew, and growled.

"H-He says . . ." Chopper frowned. "He says, 'Move, deer. Need to attack humans.' Not only that, but—"

"T-That's weird," Usopp whispered. "Do wolves usually attack humans?"

"No," Nami said slowly as the wolf prepared to spring. "I think they usually avoid humans, or at least they don't seek them out like this."

The wolf sprang. Everyone screamed—Sanji yelled, "Guys, get in the kitchen! I have an idea!"

They piled into the galley and slammed the door shut, letting the wolf slam into the door. As it threw its body against the door, trying to break it down, Sanji turned to Chopper.

* * *

><p>The wolf paced around the deck in frustration. The galley door opened; its ears perked up and it turned, growling. A plate was tossed out and the door slammed shut again.<p>

The wolf approached the plate. It contained a slab of raw meat. The wolf growled softly and devoured it.

A moment later its eyes drooped and it collapsed onto the deck.

The galley door opened and Robin stepped out. Using her devil fruit, she carried the wolf inside and laid it on the couch, turning the lights on.

"The tranquilizers should last until morning," Chopper said softly.

"Why'd you want to examine it again?" Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"I noticed a few strange things," Chopper explained. "I'll let you guys know when I'm done."

He approached the wolf and began looking him over as the others sat around the kitchen table, any hope of sleep gone.

In about five minutes, Chopper came back to the table and announced that he was finished.

"I found out five weird things about the wolf," he said, "besides that he was attacking only you guys. First, he has green fur."

"Just like Zoro," Usopp said, smirking.

"Second, he has three earrings in his left ear—I noticed them earlier."

"Just like Zoro," Nami said, her smile fading slightly.

"Third, he has a long diagonal scar across his torso."

"Just like Zoro . . ." Sanji said with a small frown.

"Fourth, he has two identical scars on his ankles."

"Just like . . . Zoro-_san_ . . ." Brook said, tilting his head.

"And fifth," Chopper said, looking up, "he smells . . . just like Zoro."

Everyone stared at the unconscious green wolf.

"Um . . ." Franky said. "Where _is_ Bro Zoro, anyway?"

"He went up to the crow's nest earlier and asked me not to bother him," Luffy said quietly.

"I was going to say earlier," Robin said, "when I checked the crow's nest, Zoro wasn't up there, but his clothes were resting on the bench. Not only that, but I can't help notice tonight's the full moon."

Silence.

"D-Does that mean that the wolf is—" Usopp whispered nervously.

"The wolf is definitely Zoro," Luffy said quietly, staring at the table. "I looked into his eyes earlier. They were Zoro's eyes."

"So now we have a werewolf on our hands," Sanji muttered, blowing out smoke.

"This can't be the first time he's transformed," Nami reasoned. "Usopp, if you really saw the wolf last month, this has to be at least his second transformation."

Usopp nodded. "Then he knew this was going to happen . . ."

"Why didn't he _tell_ us?" Chopper wailed.

"Werewolves return to their human form in the morning," Robin said. "I'm sure we can ask Zoro himself once morning comes."

* * *

><p>The Strawhats had been up all night in the kitchen, keeping themselves occupied with various card games and the occasional snack. As dawn broke, they heard a whine from the couch and turned.<p>

The wolf was trembling. As they watched, the muzzle shrunk, the ears moved down and shrank; the torso and limbs shifted—Robin had the foresight to seize the blanket draped over the top of the couch and throw it over the wolf's lower half. The fur receded into the wolf's body.

When the process had completed, Zoro the human was left on the couch, sleeping quietly. A green tail was still attached to his backside.

Everyone stared at him. A minute later he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, scratching his head. He noticed the blanket over his lower half and his eyes widened. He lifted his head and looked around at the crew, turning his face back down and closing his eyes.

"You idiots," he muttered finally. "You're lucky none of you got bit."

"We're the ones who should be calling you an idiot," Nami said, glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he said, still looking down. "You know I didn't mean to attack you guys. Can we talk about this later? I'm exhausted."

"Zoro," Luffy said quietly.

Zoro reluctantly looked up.

"I know that we all have stuff we'd rather not tell anyone," he said, staring at Zoro, "but when it's something like this—that could affect the whole crew—we need to know. Got it?"

"Yeah," Zoro said at last. "I'm sorry."

Luffy grinned. "Okay! Captain's orders say we all go back to bed! Zoro, we can talk about this at lunch, okay?"

Zoro nodded, yawned, and made his way with the others outside, keeping the towel wrapped around his waist. Robin brought down his clothes for him and everyone went back to their bedrooms for a few more hours of sleep.


	4. Fun with Zoro

Zoro slept away the morning. The sun was high in the sky when he finally came into the galley for lunch.

He hadn't bothered tucking his tail in this time, and the others stared at it unabashedly.

"It's rude to stare," he snapped, sitting down and plunging straight into his meal.

Everyone looked away except Luffy, who continued staring at the tail in fascination.

"Luffy," Zoro muttered. His captain quickly looked away.

There were another few minutes of silence.

"So," Nami said. "Do you wanna tell us about this?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't have much of a choice now," he said. "Couple months ago, I got bit by a werewolf. I didn't know it was a werewolf until the next night—Chopper, that was the night I came back with the bite on my leg."

Chopper nodded. "Oh, so that was the time when we got two full moons," he said in understanding.

Zoro reciprocated with another nod. "Anyway, I've been transforming since," he concluded.

"I gotta say," Franky said, "I wasn't expecting this at all, Bro Zoro, but you being a werewolf explains a few things."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You've been sniffing us a lot," Luffy pointed out.

"More possessive of your meat, and suddenly liking it rare," Sanji added.

"Yellow eyes," Robin said quietly.

"Growling when you get really mad," Chopper said nervously.

"And your 'secret training' last month and now," Usopp concluded.

"Right, okay," Zoro muttered grumpily. "I've been looking for a way to reverse it, but we don't have anything about werewolf cures in the library."

Robin frowned. "Strange. I could have sworn we had a book on mythical creatures . . ."

"Supernatural Beings?" Zoro asked. She nodded. "I checked that. Nothing."

Robin frowned again. "That's too bad. We'll have to check around the next island we reach for any bookstores."

"Can you do cool werewolf stuff?" Luffy asked eagerly.

Zoro frowned. "I wouldn't call it _cool_. I have a tail, I'm colorblind, and I smell things a lot better."

"Colorblind?" Nami asked with a frown. "What, like black-and-white?"

"You'd think so, but no," Zoro said. "Mostly yellow and blue, actually. Your hair looks blonde."

"What does yours look like?" Brook asked curiously.

"Kind of purple-gray," Zoro admitted.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Great, now 'moss-head' has no meaning to you."

Zoro glared at him. "I still _know_ my hair's green, moron." Suddenly he perked up. "Hey, since you know now, does that mean I don't have to have veggies anymore?"

Sanji rolled his eyes again. "Course you still have to have them! Look, the way I see it, you just need more meat now 'cause you're compensating for the wolf part. Your human part still needs feeding, and your human part requires nutrients from veggies."

Zoro scowled and slumped in his chair.

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said suddenly. He leaned over and whispered something to Robin, who smiled and crossed her arms.

Zoro suddenly stiffened and there was a _thump-thump-thump_ from the floor. Everyone peeked under the table to see his leg kicking against the ground as Robin's disembodied hand rubbed his stomach gently.

"That's so cute!" Nami exclaimed, laughing. "Who's a good boy?"

Zoro tried to snarl at her, but was rather distracted with the sensation from his midriff. "Cut it _out_!" he hissed through gritted teeth as he involuntarily stretched up.

"Your tail's wagging, Zoro," Luffy said innocently.

* * *

><p>"Usopp!"<p>

Usopp turned to see Luffy approaching. He held up a large stick and grinned. "I found this! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Usopp smirked. "Of course!"

Luffy yelled, "Hey, Zoro! Get over here!"

A few seconds later Zoro came up the stairs, yawning, his tail twitching in annoyance. "What's up?" he muttered.

Luffy leaned back and threw the stick across the ship. Zoro's head snapped up and he immediately ran after it, leaving Luffy and Usopp in peals of laughter.

Zoro returned soon, carrying the stick in his hand and wearing a disgruntled expression. "What the hell were you _thinking_?" He snapped, thrusting the stick back into Luffy's hands. Luffy gave it to Usopp.

"Making me chase after a stupid stick like I'm a _pet_—"

Usopp threw the stick across the ship. Zoro promptly chased after it.

When Zoro returned this time, he snapped the stick in half and dropped the pieces onto the deck. "You two cut this shit out _right now_ or I swear to—"

Luffy seized one of the stick halves and tossed it into the ocean below.

A few minutes later Zoro was climbing back on deck, sopping wet, the stick left in the water. Luffy and Usopp turned and ran at the murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Zoro, help me sort this out," Nami said absently as the swordsman passed by. Zoro shrugged and sat with her to organize the pile of cash she had in front of her.<p>

"OW!"

Nami looked up in surprise as Zoro dropped a few silver coins and clutched his hand in pain. "Fuck, I forgot about that," he hissed.

She looked at the coins and lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, right . . . silver burns you, doesn't it?"

"Well, if my excruciating pain wasn't obvious enough—"

"Alright, fine, just go get Sanji-_kun_ to help," Nami said, already ignoring him.

Zoro scowled and left to run his hand under water.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sat in a row nervously as Sanji glared at them.<p>

"I _know_ it was you three, or at least _one_ of you, who ate all the crackers I was going to use in tonight's dish," he said angrily. "Luffy, you're the most likely culprit, but Usopp or Chopper must've helped you, since you don't have any crumbs around your mouth."

Brook, Franky, Nami, and Robin were sitting off to the side, watching in interest as the scene played out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luffy said firmly. "I didn't do nothing!"

"Anything," Usopp corrected quietly. "Sanji, I didn't do anything either, so if you can just let me go—"

"I've been at my desk all day!" Chopper protested. "I couldn't have done anything!"

Sanji tapped his foot. "None of you are leaving until the guilty one fesses up!"

They all glanced between each other but said nothing.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to see Zoro coming from the men's room, yawning. "Are you guys putting on a play?" he muttered.

Sanji lit up a cigarette. "One of these three stole the crackers from the pantry but they won't say who."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. He came over to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper and started sniffing all of them. He first sniffed around their mouths, and then their hands.

"None of them took anything, cook," he said, turning back to Sanji. "They're clean."

"See!" Usopp exclaimed triumphantly.

"And they don't smell guilty either," Zoro continued, "so they don't know who the culprit is."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Then who _did_ take them!?"

Zoro glanced over at the four spectators. He approached them and started sniffing them up and down—Nami shoved him away. When he came to Brook, he paused, narrowed his eyes, and lingered longer, checking him over at least three times.

"It was him," he said, pointing to the skeleton.

Everyone stared at Brook, who chuckled.

"I was hungry, and I couldn't find you, Sanji-_san_," he admitted. "Luffy-_san_, Chopper-_san_, Usopp-_san_, I apologize for not speaking up earlier, but I was so curious as to what would happen with you three—"

Sanji delivered a kick into the skeleton's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted scene:<strong>

"So," Nami said, "do you wanna tell us about this?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't have much of a choice now," he said. "Couple months ago, I got bit by a werewolf."

Everyone except Brook looked at Sanji.

"For god's sake, this has NOTHING to do with vampires!" he yelled.

**Anyway, next chapter will be the last one!**


	5. The Final Transformation

**Last chapter! I'm sorry this wasn't longer, but I did warn y'all in the beginning that it'd be a pretty short story. And honestly, I didn't want to go through the whole Go-On-A-Big-Adventure-To-Find-Weird-Ingredients-For-A-Cure thing.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sanji said as he served up lunch. "In a couple days . . ."<p>

"I know," Zoro muttered.

"Zoro's time of month is almost here," Usopp said with a smirk, high-fiving Sanji.

Zoro's lips curled back and he started growling at them. Luffy lifted his hand and started scratching behind Zoro's ear. The growling tapered out and Zoro closed his eyes, leaning into Luffy's hand contentedly.

"So . . . do we have a plan?" Nami asked. "I mean, to make sure that he doesn't attack us again."

"As long as we don't go outside, we could just let him wander around deck," Franky suggested.

"But who'd keep lookout?" Usopp asked.

"I think . . ." Chopper said quietly. "I could keep Zoro company."

"What!?" Franky exclaimed. "No way! You'd get hurt!"

"I don't think so," Chopper countered. "He wasn't interested in attacking me last month. Let's ask him. Hey, Zoro?"

Zoro didn't respond. Luffy took his hand away from Zoro's ear and smacked his head. Zoro's eyes flew open and he looked around.

"What were we talking about?" he asked.

Chopper explained.

"I think that would work," he said hesitantly. "I wasn't going for you last time and . . ." he glanced at Brook. "You could stay out too, if you want. Apparently you're not human enough to attack."

Brook silently fumed even as he gave a dignified nod.

"But if there's even the _slightest_ hint that I might attack, both of you get inside right away," Zoro added.

They nodded. Luffy started scratching behind Zoro's ear again.

* * *

><p>When the full moon approached, Zoro slept the day away. Night fell and he forced himself to get up.<p>

"Now, don't you _dare_ open the doors," Nami lectured Chopper and Brook as Zoro trudged outside. "If you do, I'm adding 1,000 beris to each of your debts."

"We know!" Chopper protested.

"Good," Nami said firmly. "Brook, don't even _think_ about asking."

Brook sighed as Nami went off to her room with Robin.

"You guys're ready?" Zoro muttered, throwing a cautious glance to the sky. They nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Remember—"

"If it even _looks_ like you might attack us, we'll go inside immediately," Chopper supplied.

Zoro nodded as the symptoms began to come on. He sat against the wall and started stripping, deciding to leave his boxers on, as he was in company and they would fall off after the transformation anyway.

"Do—Do you feel okay?" Chopper asked worriedly as Zoro leaned on the wall, staring up at the sky.

"I'm hot, my skin's prickling, and my head and stomach hurt," Zoro said bluntly. "It'll pass once I transform."

Brook stepped back. "Shall we step behind the mast while it happens, Zoro-_san_?"

"If you could," he said appreciatively.

Soon he hissed in pain and his entire body trembled. He hunched over and choked out, "It's—starti—"

Chopper and Brook ran behind the mast and waited until they heard a low growl. They peeked around and saw Wolf Zoro shaking his hind legs to rid himself of the boxers.

He looked up, started to growl, and then stopped when he noticed they weren't exactly human.

"H-Hi," Chopper said nervously, approaching him.

_Remember you from last time,_ Wolf Zoro said. He narrowed his eyes. _Where humans?_

Chopper shrugged innocently.

"Well, it's certainly interesting seeing you like this, Zoro-_san_," Brook said nervously. "How are you feeling?"

_Feeling fine,_ Wolf Zoro confirmed.

"Do you . . . know who we are?" Chopper asked hesitantly. "Or your name?"

Wolf Zoro seemed to think for a moment. _No,_ he said at last. _Don't know you or me._

"He said he doesn't know who we are or who he is," Chopper translated. "Um . . . your name is Zoro."

_Zoro . . ._

"And I'm Chopper, and this is Brook," the reindeer continued.

"Good to 'meet you,'" Brook said cheerfully, relaxing slightly. "I'd shake your hand, but neither of us have proper hands at the moment!"

Wolf Zoro narrowed his eyes at Brook. _You not human, but . . ._

"He used to be human, and he's not anymore," Chopper explained.

"Chopper-_san_!" Brook exclaimed in a hurt way.

"I'm not human either!" Chopper pointed out.

Brook sighed.

"Anyway," Chopper said, turning back to Wolf Zoro, "do you know you're a werewolf?"

_Were . . . ?_

"I guess not," he muttered. "What I mean is, you have a human form except on nights of the full moon."

Wolf Zoro tilted his head. _Know that am not wolf all the time. Didn't know . . . _human_._

He growled this last part. Chopper translated for Brook.

_No humans here,_ Wolf Zoro said with a frustrated growl. _Nothing to do again._

"Well," Brook said after Chopper translated, "we're here. We can talk with you, Zoro-_san_, or we could play some games . . ."

* * *

><p>As dawn broke, Wolf Zoro fell to the deck and began trembling. Brook and Chopper, both very tired (though Brook had allowed Chopper to sleep at certain intervals), obligingly went to wait behind the main mast.<p>

They stayed there until Zoro in human form appeared next to them, having put on his clothes.

"Thanks for staying," he muttered, yawning. "I need some sleep."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Zoro trudged in, mostly recovered from the previous night.<p>

"And how was _your_ night?" Sanji asked with mock politeness.

Zoro scowled. "It was okay. Brook and Chopper kept me occupied."

"It was kinda weird, but fun," Chopper admitted.

"We played a few games, and talked," Zoro explained.

Usopp sneaked his hand over to Zoro's ear, but Zoro smacked it away and glared. Luffy reached over and started scratching behind Zoro's ear, and Zoro closed his eyes and leaned into Luffy's hand again.

"Is this an exclusive privilege or something?" Usopp demanded, looking hurt.

Zoro didn't answer. A few minutes later Luffy got distracted by the food and took away his hand, making Zoro snap out of it and finally notice his food.

"There aren't a whole lot of advantages of werewolfism," he said as he dug in.

Robin smiled. "Just so you know, the proper term is—"

She paused and frowned slightly. "Zoro . . . you said that you searched the library for information on werewolves?"

Zoro nodded. "There was some stuff about it in a mushroom encyclopedia, but nothing about a reversal."

Robin decided to ignore this. "And . . . that book, Supernatural Beings . . . were you looking under the 'W' section?"

Zoro nodded again. "Course I was. Where else would it be?"

Robin stood and departed the kitchen swiftly. She returned soon with the book in her hands and set it on the table, flipping to the "L" section.

"Ah, here we are," she said. "An entire two pages dedicated to the subject."

"What!?" Zoro exclaimed, nearly spitting out his food. "Why the hell—?"

"The proper term for 'werewolfism' is 'lycanthropy,'" Robin explained, skimming the section. "Hm . . ."

Zoro banged his head on the table in frustration. "How. The. Hell. Was. I. Supposed. To. Know. That."

"You could try reading something other than those swordsmanship books once in a while," Robin suggested absentmindedly. "Oh, look, it has information on a cure."

"What!?" Zoro exclaimed. "Hey, gimme that!"

"Don't speak to Robin-_chwan_ like that!" Sanji yelled. Zoro growled at him. Robin calmly handed Zoro the book and he seized it, skimming the section.

"Oh," he said once he'd read the part about the cure. "You've got to be kidding me. We've gotta do _that_?"

"It seems so," Robin replied. "I imagine you're not too fond of the idea."

"Well—yes and no," Zoro said slowly. "I mean . . . you know."

"But we'll have to go through with it," Robin said.

"What are you two talking about?" Nami demanded, tired of being left out.

Zoro wordlessly passed the book around.

"Oh, this should be fairly simple," Chopper commented.

"Easy for _you_, maybe—"

"I can knock you out while we do it," Chopper offered. "Or at least give you a local anesthetic."

Sanji snickered. "Sounds like fun. We should get as many pictures of you now as we can."

Zoro growled at him again.

"So can we do it after lunch?" Chopper asked.

Zoro reluctantly nodded. "I'll take the local anes-whatever."

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Zoro stumbled out of the infirmary, nearly tripping over his own feet. Chopper had done a fantastic job of cutting off the tail—which, interestingly enough, turned out to be all that was needed for the cure.<p>

"How do you feel?" Usopp asked nervously.

Zoro scowled. "I'm off-balance, my ass is still numb, and I'm still colorblind."

"Those should all go away within a week," Chopper said. "And your other wolfish traits as well, like the sense of smell and yellow eyes."

Sanji snickered. "But in the meantime, we get to watch you tripping over your own feet like a clumsy clod."

Zoro scowled deeply in the cook's direction, suppressing the faint urge to growl. "Shut that mouth or I'll shut it for you, cook."

"Oh, no!" Luffy exclaimed.

The others looked at him.

"Now Zoro can't be all happy if I scratch his ears!" he cried.

"_So_ sorry to disappoint, captain," Zoro snapped. "I'm going to get some sleep."

He promptly sat against the main mast where he was standing and fell asleep.

"How does he _do_ that?" Usopp asked wonderingly. "Sanji, you don't drug his food, right?"

Sanji smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out. I'm with Luffy on this—I'll miss him looking stupid when someone rubs his belly."

And with that he headed to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. The rest departed as well, leaving Zoro to nap peacefully on the deck . . . human at last.

* * *

><p>~Fin~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Story's done! Thank you for all your support, minna-sama~!<strong>

**Eey, we've got a drabble story now!**

**/s/10922273/1/The-Adventures-of-Werewolf-Zoro**


End file.
